


Presságio

by Zorluke



Series: A Primeira Luz [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Backstory, Fanfiction, I'm Bad At Tagging, Science Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorluke/pseuds/Zorluke
Summary: Em um mundo onde certas pessoas possuem habilidades extraordinárias devido a uma substância chamada radianita, algumas das maiores mentes do mundo se juntam para impedir uma ameaça desconhecida.A história se passa antes e durante os eventos do Beta e Episódio 1 - Ignição do jogo Valorant. Utilizo informações canônicas e headcanons.
Series: A Primeira Luz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150181
Kudos: 2





	1. Ascenção

Max anda impaciente pelos corredores do complexo, esbarrando em todos no seu caminho. Um homem alto, moreno, com curtos cabelos lisos e negros. Seus olhos azuis claros como o céu, tão claros que em alguns ângulos parecem até brilhar. Ele usa um uniforme tático de combate, com um “K” estilizado estampado em seu peito, e uma capa azul se estende em suas costas. Em sua mão está um pequeno livro, de capa cinza com um retângulo de couro preto costurado na capa. Em sua testa está uma bandana acinzentada, na qual ele mexe constantemente. Ele para na frente de uma porta fechada, que contém uma plaqueta prateada com os dizeres DRA. SABINE JAMES — TOXICOLOGIA, e bate na porta.  
— Ta aberta! — Uma voz feminina responde de dentro do laboratório. O homem entra e fecha a porta atrás dele.  
— Maximilian Clark. A quanto tempo!  
A mulher se vira da mesa onde estava apoiada, revelando seus olhos verde-esmeralda. — A que devo o prazer de ter um agente de campo no meu laboratório?  
— Sabine. Eu acho que encontrei.  
Os olhos da mulher mudam de expressão rapidamente, de um semblante alegre a nostálgico para um ar preocupado e misterioso. Max abre o livro em cima da mesa, em uma página com um papel dobrado. Ao desdobrar o papel, ele revela um mapa de uma cidade, com rios cruzando as ruas.  
— Veneza? Tem certeza? Mas é tão populosa! Como passou tantos anos despercebido? — Sabine pega o mapa em sua mão, o analisando friamente.  
— A radianita lá não passou despercebida, mas estava sendo protegida por um radiante local. Ele não vai mais ser um problema por enquanto. Estamos livres para a exploração, os cidadãos locais foram evacuados.  
— Mas o que te leva a pensar que esta radianita é diferente das outras? Já passamos pela China, por Marrocos e pela Coreia, claro que foram postos importantes para a extração, mas nossos experimentos não deram em nada!  
— As pesquisas em Marrocos nos permitiram criar fendas no espaço, certo? Quando estávamos lá e eu encostei na radianita, eu tive um vislumbre de outro lugar. Esse lugar era Veneza. Já quando eu encostei na radianita lá, eu vi a mesma cidade, porém ela estava diferente. Não havia rios invadindo as ruas. Tenho quase certeza de que vi o passado.  
— Então você está sugerindo que...   
— Tenho quase 100% de certeza que estudar aquelas pedras são a chave para a viagem no tempo.  
Sabine para e assume uma pose pensativa. Então começa a andar pelo seu laboratório, colocando diversos itens em uma mochila grande.

— O que está fazendo? — Max pergunta, curioso, enquanto guarda o mapa de Veneza de volta em seu livro.  
— Arrumando minhas malas. Não temos uma viagem para a Itália? — Ela diz enquanto coloca uma pistola de cano duplo verde em seu coldre. — É melhor você se arrumar também. Não quero perder o voo.  
— E quem falou algo sobre voar? — Max sorri enquanto puxa Sabine para seus braços, e um brilho azul sai de seus olhos e de um ponto abaixo de sua bandana.  
Sombras com tons negros e púrpuras envolvem os dois agentes, Enquanto Sabine, assustada, exclama:  
— Odeio quando você faz isso.  
E em um piscar de olhos, os dois não estão mais na sala.   
Saindo das sombras, Max e Sabine se encontram em uma instalação da Kingdom em Veneza, Itália. Funcionários da empresa andavam pelos corredores, e podiam se ver salas com telas azuis brilhantes.  
\- Depois que entramos na cidade, começamos imediatamente a extrair radianita. Os dois pontos com as leituras de energias mais fortes são um lote de construção e uma feira perto de um píer. Já movemos os habitantes. É tudo nosso.  
Max anda lado a lado com Sabine, saindo das instalações e descendo as escadas para um jardim aberto.  
— Você acha que isso que estamos fazendo é certo? — Sabine diz enquanto olha ao seu redor, observando o bairro que antes era cheio de vida, agora vazio, contando apenas com pessoas em macacões brancos carregando caixas verdes. — Concordo que pesquisar radianita vai levar a humanidade a níveis de poder nunca alcançados, mas... De que adianta se a humanidade nos vê como invasores?  
— Sabine. Eu sou um radiante. Sei como é ser visto como um invasor a muito tempo. Se estamos fazendo o bem no final de tudo, acho que eles vão nos agradecer depois. Eles vão entender.  
— Acho que sim. Queria que houvesse um jeito de poder liberar essas informações que estamos pesquisando para o povo. Eles merecem saber por que estamos tirando eles de suas casas.  
— Você lembra do que aconteceu na China? Nós contamos a verdade e eles fecharam o muro das cidades. Se não fosse por aquela médica, nós teríamos que usar a força para entrar no templo. Eles ainda não estão prontos para a verdade, Sabine.  
Sabine encara o chão, pensativa, até que eles chegam em um dos postos de extração. Mostrando suas identificações, eles entram no local e Max se dirige a uma das caixas verdes.  
— Quer experimentar ver? — Ele pergunta para a colega, abrindo uma das caixas.  
— Vamos juntos. — Os dois aproximam suas mãos das pedras.  
— EI! VOCÊS DOIS! — Alguém grita na direção deles. — Isso é radioativo! Vocês não podem...  
Max estende seu braço para a pessoa que chamou sua atenção, e um vortex sombrio sai de sua mão, atingindo-a em cheio.  
— AAAAAAH! Não consigo ver! Quem está atirando? Socorro! — A pessoa de macacão sai correndo e bate sua cabeça em uma parede.  
— Não nos incomodem mais. — Max diz, sério, e olha para os outros funcionários. Eles voltam a suas funções, enquanto alguns ajudam o colega que sofre alucinações.  
Max cria uma redoma de sombras ao seu redor, e se dirige a Sabine.  
— Onde estávamos?


	2. Duelistas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao encostar em pedras místicas, Max e Sabine tem visões de seu futuro.

Os dois encostam as mãos na radianita, e suas visões se turvam. Sabine se vê em uma rua de Veneza, com comerciantes vendendo frutas. Ela ouve barulhos de tiros, e como o vento, um vulto sai de um corredor e vira uma esquina. Ao fazer a curva, ela percebe que o vulto é uma pessoa, com tatuagens nos braços e um capuz azul, carregando uma mochila. Logo atrás, vem um homem negro correndo com um fuzil, dos modelos conhecidos como Vandal. Ele usa uma jaqueta branca e luzes loiras em seu cabelo.   
— Aquele é o Arthur Lester? — Sabine reconhecia o rosto do homem pelos seus filmes de ação e espionagem. Ele ficou bem famoso com a última trilogia do Agente 009. — Estou no meio de uma gravação?  
Arthur derrapa na curva e esbarra em uma banca de frutas.  
— Pare! Eu disse pare! — ele grita para a pessoa encapuzada, que corre mais rápido. Ela então pula no ar, e facas se materializam em sua volta. Seu capuz cai e revela uma garota de longos cabelos brancos presos em um coque. Ela lança as facas na direção do ator, e uma acerta em cheio seu ombro direito. É então que a doutora entende que aquilo não é uma gravação.  
— Uma radiante. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar.  
Conforme a perseguição continua, Sabine se movimenta pela cena, flutuando, sem corpo, apenas presenciando a situação. Ela não tinha controle de seus movimentos. A menina se impulsiona para frente utilizando uma rajada de vento, e o homem para antes de uma ponte.  
— É assim que você quer brincar? — Ele estende sua mão para o chão, enquanto ela começa a pegar fogo. Com um movimento brusco do braço, ele lança a bola de fogo, que cria uma poça incandescente logo a frente da moça. Isso não se demonstra um problema para ela, que utiliza do seu poder para voar por cima do fogo, e ir parar em um telhado.   
— Ele é um radiante também? Curioso... — Sabine assiste a cena, enquanto Arthur mira sua arma para a garota e atira, rasgando a alça de sua mochila. O pacote cai no chão e ela vê um objeto dentro dele, branco e emanando uma luz azul piscante.   
Sua visão escurece, e ela vê os seguintes acontecimentos como flashes. Arthur, com a arma nos braços, e seus olhos e jaqueta pegando fogo. A garota passando por ele rápida como o vento, e dando um tiro entre seus olhos, e seu corpo dissolvendo em cinzas. Uma grande explosão é ouvida, e o céu é iluminado com raios esverdeados, se espalhando em todas as direções. Em seguida, uma parte da cidade começa a se levantar aos céus.  
Max se vê no mesmo lugar, mas sem Sabine ao seu lado. O chão está molhado e as pessoas de macacão ao seu redor parecem ter desaparecido. Há caixas de radianita espalhadas no chão, e o canal que passava pela região havia desaparecido. Ele ouve barulhos de tiros ao longe, e sai de sua posição. O portal que dava para o antigo mercado local estava fechado com uma porta de aço maciço que Max não se recordava que estava ali.   
— Contagem iniciada! É melhor fugirem... — Max ouve um grito da direção de onde estavam vindo os tiros, e um campo de força se materializa no formato de um domo ao redor do lugar.   
— Mas que diabos... — Max é interrompido por outro grito, uma voz masculina grave invade o espaço. — Vamo nessa! Vai pro chão!  
O agente se aproxima do campo de batalha, apenas para observar o chão se abrindo em rachaduras vermelhas. Algumas pessoas são atingidas por essas rachaduras, e são empurradas para trás. Max reconhece uma jaqueta amarela voando pelos ares, era a cientista chefe da Kingdom, cujo nome ele não se lembrava. A outra pessoa que cai no chão é a curandeira chinesa com quem ele havia negociado no templo. As duas parecem estar atordoadas e enquanto se recuperam, aparece no corredor ao fundo um homem grande, com braços mecânicos ainda maiores. Ele secura em seu braço uma metralhadora automática, do modelo Odin, e com ela atira nas duas mulheres, que caem ao chão sem nem ver o que as atingiu. Atrás dele, uma menina de cabelos brancos aparece voando, e entra na região com um objeto triangular nas mãos, que logo posiciona no chão.  
Max percebe um zumbido forte vindo de debaixo do andaime, e partículas azuis e rosa começam a surgir no ar. Uma onda de energia varre a região, indo até os limites do campo de força, e paralisando a garota voadora e o bruto ruivo. Em cima do andaime, Max vê algo surpreendente: a mesma pessoa que plantou o objeto estranho no chão, segurando uma escopeta azul, uma versão personalizada do modelo Judge. Ela flutua por cima de sua cópia, atirando em sua cabeça, e faz o mesmo com o grandalhão. Ao se virar para o objeto que apita no chão, ela leva um tiro em sua cabeça por trás.   
— Para quieta. — Max reconhece imediatamente a voz de seu colega de trabalho, Chris. O soldado entra em campo com sua boina vermelha cobrindo os cabelos grisalhos, e se esconde embaixo do andaime, perto do objeto que apita mais rápido. Uma pessoa vestida em um uniforme verde entra no local, segurando uma pistola familiar. Ela passa próxima de Max, que pode ver seu rosto, coberto por uma máscara de gás.  
— Sabine...   
Um capacete se forma em volta de sua cabeça, e Sabine aponta seus braços para a frente, emanando uma nuvem verde de suas mãos que se estendem por todo o terreno.  
— Este é o meu mundo. Não entrem no caminho. — Ela diz, mas sua voz não parece mais a mesma. Além do abafamento causado pelo capacete, sua voz parece amarga, diferente da voz doce e animada de sua amiga. Ela se aproxima do objeto que apita, e atira com sua pistola para o lado. O corpo de Chris cai morto no chão. — Adeus, idiota. — Ela se agacha e retira um aparelho do cinto, que aponta para o objeto no chão.  
— O que aconteceu com você? — Max se indaga, agachando ao lado de Sabine e a encarando. Quando o aro do objeto começa a se aproximar do chão, os dois ouvem o engatilhar de uma arma atrás da mulher.  
— Merda. — É a última coisa que Sabine diz antes de ter um buraco aperto em sua cabeça por um tiro.  
O objeto apita cada vez mais rápido, e a fumaça verde se dissipa ao redor de Max. Ele se levanta, aterrorizado, e encara o autor do tiro, se assustando ainda mais. Ele vê um ser humanoide com a cabeça coberta por um capuz, mas no lugar de seu rosto estão três traços azuis. O capuz se conecta a uma capa rasgada, e na parte da frente se encontra um emblema de um “K” estilizado. Max nem percebe quando o ser se desfaz em sombras e reaparece ao longe, saindo correndo enquanto o objeto no chão explode em uma esfera negra, e ele é trazido de volta a realidade.


End file.
